mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa is one of the seven Koopalings. He is known for always causing an earthquake or shockwave when he lands. He often fights like his brother Morton. In his main appearance he has sunglasses, a purple shell, and a pink head. Appearances Super Mario universe Super Mario Bros. 3 Roy is the fifth Koopaling fought in this game. He transformed the king of Sky Land into a bird. Mario and Luigi got aboard his airship and defeated him. He ran off while Mario took his wand and used it to change the king back. Roy fights similar to his brothers, except he causes an earthquake when he lands, paralyzing Mario if he is on the ground and leaving him open to attack. He attacks by shooting magic attacks from his wand at Mario. To defeat him, Mario must jump on him three times. Roy has sunglasses and a pink shell. Super Mario World Roy is the fifth boss of this game as well. He captured a Yoshi Egg in the Forest of Illusion. Mario and Luigi fought him and defeated him, and he exploded in a puff of smoke. Afterward, Mario rescued the Yoshi egg and blew up his castle with dynamite, although this had a bit of delayed reaction. Roy fights similar to Morton, and must be jumped on three times to defeat him. He runs to the left, runs up the wall, runs on the ceiling, and falls whenever directly above Mario, and again, he causes an earthquake when he lands. The difference between this battle and Morton's battle is that the walls slowly close in for a bit, and by the time it stops, the fighting space is smaller than Morton's, making the battle a bit harder. Roy's shell color is now blue. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Roy is fought at World 1, and is defeated. He is last seen scattered along with Bowser and the other Koopalings when the Koopa Clown Car crashes. New Super Mario Bros. U Roy is fought at Rock-Candy Mines, and is defeated. In the ending sequence, when Bowser holds onto Bowser Jr.'s Koopa Clown Car, Roy holds onto Ludwig's tail while Morton holds onto his tail. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Roy returned yet again with the other Koopalings. They helped Bowser Jr. kidnap Princess Peach for Bowser. This time, Roy is the second Koopaling fought, and inhabits a desert area like Morton used to. Mario, Luigi, and two Toads defeated him in his tower, so he retreated to his castle. They defeated him here as well, and he fell over the edge. Like the others, Roy survived, and was last seen with Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings helping Bowser back up, before Bowser's castle fell over and crushed them. Roy must be jumped on three times to defeat him. In the tower, he can stomp the ground to cause an earthquake. He also uses a magic attack with his wand. There is quicksand around the battle arena, but it doesn't take Mario down quickly and can be used to avoid his shell attack when he takes damage. In the castle, Kamek will modify the ceiling pipes with his magic, and Roy will jump into one. When he appears in the pipe directly above Mario, he will fall. Not only must this be avoided, but he will cause an earthquake when he lands. To defeat him, the player must jump on his head three times. Mario & Luigi universe Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Roy returned with the other Koopalings, but when Cackletta possessed Bowser as Bowletta, and Mario and Luigi entered Bowser's Castle to defeat her, she sent the Koopalings after them. As usual, Roy was the fifth Koopaling that the Mario Bros. encountered. The challenge Roy set for them was a bit less of a challenge than the others; they had to hit blocks simultaneously to remove the spikes blocking the path to him. When they got to him, Roy jumped away, creating a portal where he was standing. The Mario Bros. went through the portal and began to advance when Roy appeared and attacked them, but they defeated him and he disappeared in the usual enemy death scene. Roy has 550 HP. As usual he mimics Morton's fighting style, jumping into the air, flipping a certain amount of times, and stomping to create the same number of shockwaves to send at Mario and Luigi, who must jump over it. This time they come in such a quick succession that they all must be jumped at once. There is a maximum of three in quick succession. He also uses the same shell attack that Ludwig uses, where he goes in his shell and spins around trying to hit the Mario Bros., and they must jump over him (and cannot jump on him). He can also disappear and attack the Mario Bros. from behind. This must also be jumped. Also, Roy, like the two Koopalings fought after him, has a Time Bob-omb that will explode after eight turns and kill the Mario Bros. instantly, so he must be defeated before eight turns are up. Roy still has his sunglasses from previous games and his shell is a pinkish almost purple red color. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Having been revived, Roy first appears alongside Wendy, Larry, and Ludwig. Roy finds the book containing the Paper Mario universe, and is about to throw it in the trash, calling the Mario trio losers, when Bowser Jr. and Paper Bowser Jr. stop him, taking the book for themselves. Roy also oversees the Toads being forced to mine ore in the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, and fights Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario alongside Wendy, but they are defeated and run off. At Neo Bowser Castle, Roy and Wendy fight the Mario trio for the second time. Once defeated, Roy is destroyed, exploding into rainbow stars. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario: Color Splash Roy is fought at Bowser's Castle (being the odd Koopaling out not guarding a Big Paint Star), and is defeated. He survives, and is last seen riding an airship with Bowser and the other Koopalings. Trivia *Roy is named after Roy Orbison. Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 bosses Category:Super Mario World bosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Minions Category:Super Mario World characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains